Como Espuma de Mar
by Alabdiel
Summary: Porque solo cuando se llega a sentir al corazón latir de una forma especial, a una velocidad especial, se sabe que se encontró a ese otro corazón que seguirá hasta la eternidad. Y aún cuando trate de ocultarse ese sentimiento, todo es tan claro como el agua marina, porque se puede mentir a la razón, pero jamás al corazón.
1. Un Sentir del Corazón

**Como Espuma de Mar**

**Capítulo 1: Un sentir del Corazón durante un Naufragio**

Basado en Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** Porque solo cuando se llega a sentir al corazón latir de una forma especial, a una velocidad especial, se sabe que se encontró a ese otro corazón que seguirá hasta la eternidad. Y aún cuando trate de ocultarse ese sentimiento, todo es tan claro como el agua marina, porque se puede mentir a la razón, pero jamás al corazón.

* * *

><p>Saludos.<p>

Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction, y la cuarta que escribo, así que me falta mucho por aprender.

Quisiera dedicar esta historia a **Sunako Nakahara Chan**, ella me motivaba a escribir algo, aunque demoré demasiado. Gracias por el tiempo de aprender algo diferente y poder hacer algo más artístico; eres una buena motivación.

* * *

><p>Suave brisa matinal, que aleja aquella alfombra celeste formada por las nubes, abriéndole paso a los brillantes rayos solares de un nuevo día, con capas de colores que enternece las más vivaces almas. Con orquestas de aves, que reciben al astro divino, como una ceremonia diaria de adoración, llamando a que siga iluminando su existencia. Todo aquello acompañada por la refracción de esos pocos rayos matutinos en las gotas de rocío que descansan en aquellos árboles enormes que engalanan el paisaje del País de la Hierba.<p>

Esta era la vista que recibía a un ninja rubio perteneciente a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, vestido con su singular vestuario naranja y negro, como parte de un recorrido diario en busca del Grupo Terrorista de Ninjas de aquella región. Pero más allá de ese propósito militar, su verdadera razón era porque su corazón latía de un modo desbocado desde la medianoche. Aquello hizo que se despertara muchas horas antes, que se ofreciera como el primero de salir en ronda sin siquiera haber desayunado ni hacer excusas para seguir pernoctando, realizando en solitario esta búsqueda, sin deseos de esperar a sus compañeros mientras se preparaban. Era una sensación tan extraña, que se preguntaba si sería lo que muchos llaman "corazonada", pero ese algo lo guiaba por ese camino, con sus sentidos al máximo, tratando de captar cualquier sensación especial que despejara su preocupación.

Ya se cumplía un mes de haber iniciado el conflicto entre los Ninjas Terroristas en su deseo por derrocar al Señor Feudal del País de la Hierba. Su primer movimiento había sido derrotar y encerrar a los ninjas que no los apoyaban en su campaña; razón por la cual el Señor Feudal había convocado el apoyo de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas para que junto con su ejercito poder acabar con esta amenaza a su feudo. Pero el conocimiento de estos ninjas del área boscosa más sus técnicas avanzadas de ocultamiento y ataque táctico había hecho demasiado difícil el poder apresarlos o encontrar el gran número de refugios que poseían. Entre soldados del país se decía que estos ninjas aparecían de los mismos árboles y del suelo, que la naturaleza les ayudaba y que eran como demonios de los bosques.

Por tal razón, durante los recorridos diarios, los ninjas con capacidades rastreadoras eran ubicados estratégicamente en las áreas donde se habían dado ataques del grupo terrorista y así buscar sus escondites o señales de campamentos. Luego de recabar dicha información era estudiada para ubicar posibles zonas a ser atacadas. Naruto sabía que no era muy bueno en esas labores, nunca entrenó para ello, pero su capacidad actual le permitía sentir chakra a una distancia prudente, por lo que era considerado parte del grupo rastreador, aunque generalmente era acompañado, ya que muchas veces confundía a grandes animales con personas, además de ser el que menos sitios señalaba. Una sonrisa risueña salió de sus labios. —No es lo mismo estar en el calor de una batalla por la vida de sus amigos, que concentrarse en buscar a otras personas, sin saber si están a su alrededor —, eran las palabras que usaba cada día para motivarse a mejorar en esa nueva capacidad adquirida luego de su entrenamiento y posterior entendimiento con Kurama.

—Una guerra más, una batalla más —. Eran los pensamientos que seguían en la mente del ninja rubio. ¿Acaso el mundo ninja jamás buscaría la paz? Es claro que personas entrenadas militarmente no les sería fácil dejar las luchas, ni los intereses en lugar de buscar otros métodos. Siempre habrán aquellos que no pueden dejar su modo de vida, pero el seguía buscando la forma en que todos se entendieran, de que no todos tuvieran que sufrir la perdida de un amigo, de un lazo.

Pero ese día había sido diferente, esa corazonada lo había hecho tomar ese camino, según recuerda de un mapa que le puso poca atención ese era el área de búsqueda de otro escuadrón rastreador, pero más fuerte es el sentimiento que en esa zona encontraría algo, podría ser el final del conflicto, un tazón gigante de ramen como él de sus sueños, o alguien podría necesitarlo.

Entre sus vacilaciones, la sensación de un conjunto de chakras, ese hormigueo especial, como el hacía llamar a esas esferas de colores que significaba que las personas estaban cerca llamó su atención, era un grupo de cerca de 10 a 13 personas, no podía estar seguro. Según lo poco que sentía a su distancia, estaban en una batalla, por las sensaciones negativas que podía sentir en varios de ellos, así que apresuró el paso, alguien podría estar en peligro, alguien que hiciera que su corazón latiera así.

Entre golpes secos y choques metálicos, una ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se enfrentaba a 10 de los ninjas terroristas. Con sus ojos, gracias al Byakugan, lograba observar que hacía todos, como la atacaban desde varias direcciones mientras ella se esforzaba en repelerlos a todos. En su recorrido diario había captado ese número de personas a una distancia de 5 Kilómetros, era su obligación reportarlo a su cuartel de procedencia para que fuese investigado por un grupo de ataque, ya que los miembros de la familia Hyuuga realizaban sus rastreos en solitario, por la seguridad que su capacidad ocular les daba, pero Hinata Hyuuga quería asegurarse que sería una base enemiga. El grupo Terrorista había previsto muchos de los movimientos de los rastreadores, desaparecían de las zonas señaladas y atacaban en otras que habían sido dejadas con poca vigilancia. Hasta habían logrado usar señuelos, logrando introducir Chakra en plantas que hacían que muchos rastreadores se equivocaran y dieran falsas ubicaciones. Aquella razón la había llevado a tomar la iniciativa de investigar a fondo si en realidad eran ninjas lo que había llegado a observar.

Solo sería a unos 100 metros, lo suficientemente cerca para que su técnica genética pudiera asegurar su objetivo, pero tan lejos para no ser escuchada por aquellos ninjas. Pero en eso estuvo su error, porque al parecer había activado una señal que hizo que estos la persiguieran y acorralaran, hasta el punto de estar en una tormenta de kunais y golpes.

Con su Byakugan lograba predecir la trayectoria de kunais y shurikens, pero por la cantidad, solo hacía movimientos para esquivar aquellos que fuesen contra puntos vitales, eran suaves movimientos, pero también permitiendo que muchos la hirieran, por lo que ya tenía algunos shuriken incrustados en sus piernas, brazos y un kunai a un costado de su abdomen. Durante el encuentro, había logrado herir a tres ninjas enemigos con sus armas ninjas, sacándolos de combate, y había golpeado a dos con su Puño Suave, técnica propia de su familia, impidiendo que estos la atacaran con ferocidad, pero aún los cinco ninjas restantes le habían hecho daño, mientras ella trataba de dar distancia y no ser un blanco fácil mientras su vista se nublaba y su fuerza disminuía, la perdida de sangre y el esfuerzo de la batalla le hacía frente.

Aún con muchos puntos en contra, se sentía confiada, su corazón latía de una manera especial, no sabe si iba a vencer a aquel grupo de ninjas, pero esos latidos le hacían sentir que algo especial iba a pasar, por ellos se había aventurado a esa zona peligrosa y sabía que ese día sería importante para ella, así lo decía algo dentro suyo.

A una distancia de 75 metros, la sensación de chakra con deseos de muerte se hizo evidente, algún compañero emboscado estaba en peligro. Mientras se apresuraba a pocos segundos de su objetivo, sintió aquel chakra de su compañera de armas, la había captado muchas veces, era Hinata. Y en aquellos momentos de inexplicables, su corazón se detuvo para dar un latido mayor, tenía que apurarse, mucho más rápido que siempre. Ella lo había rescatado tantas veces, de si mismo, de personas que trataron de doblegarlo, hasta casi sacrificaba su vida. Entonces entendió su sensación, era como verla luchar, dejando sus fuerzas, su sangre, sus sueños, por seguir adelante. —Por acercarme a ti y caminar a tu lado —, fue esa frase que más golpeó su mente.

Y es que Hinata era una kunoichi terca, no se rendía fácilmente, ni buscaba la manera segura de hacer las cosas. El mismo había visto muchas veces como, ante la posibilidad de perder, ella seguía adelante, esforzándose, sin rendirse. —Ella se parece un poco a ti — fue una frase que una vez Sakura-chan le había dicho, pero ahora todo era más claro, ella lo hacía para darse a conocer, para hacer valer su existencia, como él, y en cierta forma, ello lo había hecho parte de su existencia. O eso creía, los sentimientos femeninos seguían siendo algo complejo para él.

Y no tuvo mucho que pensar, cinco ninjas seguían atacando a Hinata que trataba de defenderse a una prudente distancia mientras con su equipamiento ninja de kunais y shuriken trataba de herirlos. Solo fue como un rayo, una sombra naranja en el campo de batalla que entre golpes y patadas reducía a los ninjas terroristas. Estos solo estaban confundidos en que era aquello que los atacaba, mientras en pocos segundos todos estaban inconcientes y aquellos tres que tenían sus movimientos limitados se veían también abatidos por aquel atacante desconocido.

Hinata solo pudo observar a alguien más, sus ojos estaban demasiado débiles para determinar quien era aquel que había llegado, pero estuvo convencida que alguna fuerza especial, algún poder misterioso había llamado a aquel héroe que la había salvado de aquellos ninjas que caían por los golpes. Ante el sentimiento de estar a salvo, sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y cayó desmayada por sus heridas, se dejó llevar por esa corazonada que todo estaría bien.

El chico rubio, luego de vencer a aquel grupo de ninjas, corrió hasta donde su compañera caía desmayada, pudo evitar que chocara contra el suelo, pero las heridas en su cuerpo mostraban que había perdido demasiada sangre. Mientras la tenía sostenida con un brazo, sacaba los shuriken y trataba de cerrar sus heridas con sus habilidades, notaba que la condición de la chica empeoraba, su red de chakra era demasiado débil y podría caer en un estado que el difícilmente podría rescatarla. Extrajo aquel kunai que se encontraba en un costado del abdomen de la chica de cabellos oscuros y la sanó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando que perdiera más sangre.

Tenía que llevarla a un lugar que la atendieran, un hospital, pero no sabía ni siquiera donde se encontraba. Pero como si su corazón mejorara todo, o la adrenalina de sentir que la podría perder, logró captar una gran cantidad de chakras, estaban algo lejos, 10 kilómetros más o menos, pero eran suficientes para pensar que habría un sitio donde Hinata podría ser atendida de mejor forma que la que él le había dado, tenía que apurarse, no quedaba mucho tiempo, así que la tomó en sus brazos y nuevamente tomando el brillo de sus nuevas habilidades se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia esa dirección.

Mientras saltaba entre las antiguas y enormes ramas de los árboles, miraba a la chica entre sus brazos, estaba preocupado, no perdería a más personas, no la perdería a ella.

Aún con las manchas de sangre y muestras de batalla, ella se veía serena, tranquila, animando lo hermoso de su rostro. No era difícil ver esa belleza, aunque siempre la veía tan roja que le parecía extraña, pero en ese momento, su corazón lo hacía sentir que cargaba un hermoso tesoro, alguien que había hecho tanto, que había logrado tanto, para caminar a su lado, ella nunca imaginará lo importante que había sido para él todos esos momentos, aquel apoyo prestado cuando más lo necesitaba. Simplemente el podría decir que ella ya caminaba a su lado, alguien que había visto tan de cerca como era él en realidad.

Y es que hace meses esa sensación de sentirse bien cuando la veía, de disfrutar de sus sonrojos o de simplemente intercambiar palabras lo hacían feliz, parecía un tonto por reírse en esos momentos, pero todos le dicen que es un niño, por qué preocuparse de más. Se alegraba con cada noticia de logros en sus misiones, hasta se había metido a la oficina de Tsunade-Bachan a revisar como estaba siempre. Era una preocupación de compañeros, quería saber como estaba, quería el momento de regresarle un poco de lo que le había dado.

Pero hasta ese día, que la vio luchando, dando todo de si, que sintió su sangre hervir y su corazón detenerse ante la posibilidad de que ella fuese herida una vez más, de perderla, de no volver a ver su sonrisa, su sonrojo, escuchar sus palabras amables hacia él, de sentirla cerca. Hasta el día que sintió que podía perder a una persona que le había demostrado que lo amaba, supo que tal vez tendría sentimientos más importantes por ella, algo que poco podría explicar, todavía no sabía mucho de las relaciones con las mujeres, no sabría como llamar a eso, pero sabía que tenía que actuar, luego el trataría de hablar con Hinata, luego de conversar con otras personas y saber que sentía.

Por un segundo, mientras se sentía totalmente confortada, protegida, una sensación tan nueva para ella, era como si por primera vez pudiera decir que podía ser débil sin temor, abrió sus ojos, no pudo ver nada, solamente copas de árboles, el cielo azul y una sombra con cabellos alborotados que la llevaba en brazos. Su corazón seguía latiendo de una forma tan precipitada que no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese esa sensación, aún con las heridas que tenía. Acaso esta sensación sería la que muchas niñas decían, cuando el corazón está tan unido con otra persona, cuando el destino está unido, que laten a igual velocidad, a igual fuerza, como uno solo. Con esos pensamientos volvió a caer desmayada, pensando en quien en ese momento sería su "otro corazón".

Y tan veloz como sería un relámpago, cruzaba avenidas y calles, esquivando transeúntes y viajeros, buscando con sus sentidos una clínica u hospital en aquella pequeña ciudad de edificios con estilo moderno y colores vivos. Un símbolo rojo le llamó la atención e instantáneamente cambió su rumbo hacia aquel edificio de dos pisos, seguramente sería el hospital.

Entro lo más rápido que pudo asustando a algunos pacientes y a la enfermera. —Ella ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita atención urgente — fueron las palabras del chico de ojos azules a una enfermera que todavía se encontraba sorprendida con lo ocurrido.

—¿Si? Eh, Sígame— fue lo poco que pudo decir aquella chica de largo cabello mientras salía de aquel susto. En los momentos que corrían por el pasillo, la enfermera pudo reconocer que ambos chicos eran ninjas, la chica tenía su vestuario con mucha sangre, aunque no podía reconocer heridas que estuvieran todavía abiertas.

—Colóquela en esta camilla, y déme espacio, tenemos que actuar rápido—. Era lo que decía la enfermera mientras tomaba los signos vitales de aquella chica ninja. Pudo sentir que su pulso era demasiado bajo, casi no se sentía, sus latidos eran lentos y podía palpar que su temperatura era algo menor a lo normal. Abrió un parpado para ver la reacción de las pupilas y aunque le fue difícil por lo blanco de sus iris, logró a duras penas notar su reacción ante la luz ¿Acaso será una chica ciega? era la duda de la joven chica, mientras seguía con su trabajo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?— preguntó la enfermera mientras colocaba la camilla en una sala de atención rápida mientras otras enfermeras llegaban a atenderla.

—Le dije que perdió mucha sangre, estaba en una batalla y fue herida, luego se desmayó — fue lo que contestó el joven rubio a toda velocidad, estaba muy preocupado.

Aunque no encontró heridas abiertas en el cuerpo de aquella chica, no podía dudar de lo que le había dicho aquel joven, estaba demasiado preocupado y los ninjas tenían técnicas tan extrañas que pudo ser herida de una forma no física, había visto todo tipo de casos en sus 5 años de atender personas.

— Necesito que salga, le haremos una transfusión y trataremos de estabilizar sus signos vitales. Además que tenemos que quitarle la ropa, puede esperar en el pasillo —. Le decía aquella enfermera mientras empujaba al chico de ojos azules hacia fuera de aquella sala.

Pasó una hora mientras el no sabía que ocurría, sentía que el podía haber ayudado más, tal vez un poco de medicina tradicional más sus habilidades serían de mayor ayuda que solo lo que le estarían haciendo. Trataba de estar lo más atento que podía ante cualquier cambio en el chakra de Hinata, no dejaría que se fuera. Hubo momentos que sintió que era tan débil que casi perdía el aliento, pero en ese momento estaba estable, sentía que se restablecía, aunque a muy poca velocidad.

Una enfermera de edad madura salía, al parecer a buscar cualquier nuevo paciente, pero el rubio la asedió rápidamente —¿Cómo está Hinata?— La señora, algo menos impresionable, lo miró fuertemente y le comunicó que hiciera silencio con un gesto. —¿Hablas de la chica ninja? Ella está mejor, tendrá que descansar y esperamos que despierte en uno o dos días, la pasamos a un área para cuidados intensivos, podrá verla a la hora de visita —. Fue la respuesta de tan seria mujer.

—Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho — fue la respuesta del ninja hiperactivo mientras salía corriendo a ver a su compañera. —Te dije que no hicieras ruido, y solo la verás a la hora de visita —. Fue lo que le dijo una vez más aquella enfermera ya enojada.

Solo pudo verla por una hora, mientras caía la tarde, era lo reglamentario en aquel hospital, aún cuando el reclamó tantas veces, tenía que aceptar las reglas.

Se sintió feliz de ver que los colores del rostro de Hinata regresaban, no estaban rojas sus mejillas como siempre la veía, pero se podía deber por su inconciencia. Sentía que ella estaba mucho mejor, la acarició un momento, rozó levemente su mejilla, era una sensación tan gratificante, sabía que ella seguía ahí con él. Pero ese roce fue como una droga para él, quería seguir sintiéndola, saber que aún con su piel algo tibia, le gustaba ese roce, esa sensación. Se atrevió un poco más, acercándose a su cara, y mientras apartaba ese flequillo que ella tanto cuidaba, le dio un beso en la frente. Y fue una sensación tan diferente, tan nueva, que hubiese querido que ella estuviese conciente para sentirla también, el quería mostrarle que el la cuidaría, que todo estaría bien, que algo extraño le llamaba de ella y quería seguir probándolo.

El ninja rubio se acercó a un lado de su cara, y mientras sonreía, como tontamente había hecho durante esa hora que pudo verla, le dijo muy cerca del oído de la joven de ojos blancos —Me preocupaste mucho, si me dejas, ¿quién podrá salvarme?— Sonaba a secreto, pero era un sentimiento que quería que ella recibiera.

—Ya jovencito, no tenemos toda la noche para que usted esté aquí — fue el reclamo de la enfermera de mayor edad en esa sala. El chico rubio no pudo hacer más que salir mientras miraba a la joven kunoichi esperando poder verla al día siguiente.

Mientras salía por la puerta del hospital, ya que las enfermeras no le dejaron quedarse en la sala de espera toda la noche, por un supuesto "peligro" que el significaba, pensó en buscar una posada cercana y regresar a primera hora a ver a su amiga.

— Has estado muchas horas perdido Naruto-kun — fueron las palabras de una sombra cerca de un árbol algo viejo que se encontraba a la entrada del hospital. El ninja rubio se asustó, sería que algún fantasma lo estaba buscando aún en tan lejano lugar.

Pudo reconocer la sombra luego de verlo un poco mejor, aún con su máscara extraña, que no entendía por qué la seguía utilizando, identificó a su extraño compañero. —¿Tenías que aparecer así Sai? esos trucos tuyos no me gustan —. Le gritó aquel rubio mientras disminuía el susto que había pasado.

—Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, creíamos que habías sido capturado. Logré encontrarte por un rastreador que te coloque hace algún tiempo— comentaba el joven AMBU mientras un pequeño insecto de tinta salía del bolsillo del rubio.

—¿Me continúas rastreando? Acaso no tengo privacidad— volvió a gritarle el chico rubio, enojado por lo que pasaba sin el saber.

—Noto que estás con la chica Hyuuga, ya envié una señal a su escuadrón para que puedan venir a buscarla. Necesito que me acompañes, mañana atacaremos un objetivo importante que fue localizado en nuestra zona— fueron las palabras secas de aquel chico, que aunque tratará de ponerle emociones, seguía siendo un AMBU educado para no tenerlas.

—No puedo dejarla, estaba muy grave, casi muere, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte —. Fue las palabras del rubio, su semblante era serio y no sería fácil que cambiara de opinión.

—Puedo quedarme a observarla, tu eres necesario en la operación de mañana. Entre más rápido acabe estas batallas, la paz regresará a esta nación — fueron las palabras del chico de cabello negro, su estudios en psicología lo había educado en decir muchas veces las palabras correctas y sabía que con mencionar la paz, haría que el ninja rubio pensara en que hacer.

Tenía tantas ganas de verla despertar, de saber que estaba bien, que por un momento perdió la razón por la que ella había luchado y todos sus compañeros luchaban, la paz en el País de la Hierba. Ella fue lastimada por querer terminar este conflicto, todos hacían su parte; y aunque sus sentimientos le llamaban a quedarse, y su corazón latiera con fuerza; tenía que madurar e ir a donde era necesario.

—Está bien Sai. Iré, te la encargo — mucho fueron las palabras serias del joven rubio, mientras regresaba a la entrada del hospital, acercándose a aquella recepción.

—Soy amigo de la chica ninja, de Hinata Hyuuga —. Le dijo a la enfermera encargada de aquella posición. Sacando su cartera en forma de rana se lo dio a aquella joven mujer —Tenga, descuente cualquier cosa que ella necesite y trátela bien, espero regresar pronto —. Fue lo último que dijo el chico de cabello alborotado.

— No es necesario que deje tanto, además si va a regresar — le contestó aquella chica de ojos marrones, pero Naruto solo le contestó que era por cualquier inconveniente.

Salió de aquel hospital, aún con ganas de verla, pero sabía que aquella vieja enfermera no lo dejaría ni acercarse. Volvió a mirar hacia aquella sombra tras el árbol, hizo un saludo y al igual como llegó, como un fugaz relámpago, su figura desapareció del lugar.

Segundos después, otro joven llegó a aquel hospital, perseguido por un compañero canino que él había dejado atrás. Era tanta su preocupación que se había bajado de su amigo Akamaru para el mismo correr a ver como se encontraba Hinata. Un extraño pájaro de tinta le había comunicado que ella había estado herida y se encontraba en ese hospital, uno de los extraños trucos de Sai según recordaba. Así que a toda velocidad llegó hacia aquel sitio a ver si ella se encontraba bien, esperando que no hubiese sido muy lastimada por haber hecho una locura. No dejaría que ella fuese lastimada, porque ella siempre había sido alguien importante para él.

Una sombra junto a un árbol desaparecía tenuemente al ver llegar a aquel miembro del clan Inuzuka, el se encargaría de la chica Hyuuga y así su papel estaba completo, se había encargado los segundos que estuvo sola, ahora podría regresar a sus otras misiones.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, espero que sea una historia de pocos capítulos.<p>

Hasta luego.


	2. La Magia de la Bruja Verde

**Como Espuma de Mar**

**Capítulo 2: La Magia de la Bruja Verde**

Basado en Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** Porque solo cuando se llega a sentir al corazón latir de una forma especial, a una velocidad especial, se sabe que se encontró a ese otro corazón que seguirá hasta la eternidad. Y aún cuando trate de ocultarse ese sentimiento, todo es tan claro como el agua marina, porque se puede mentir a la razón, pero jamás al corazón.

* * *

><p>Suave brisa refrescante que permite el baile de aquella blanca cortina, única vista hacia el exterior de aquella habitación de colores pálidos. Traviesos rayos de sol atraviesan cualquier pequeño espacio que la cortina en su danzar le permiten, llenando de colores a cuantos estén dentro de aquel lugar.<p>

Sus parpados se sentían pesados, era como que hubiese estado acostada por la eternidad. Sus extremidades estaban entumidas, era poco el movimiento que podía hacer. No recordaba cuando se había acostado, no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba. Una molesta claridad tocó la fina piel que cubría sus ojos; obligándola a abrirlos y descubrir aquella blanca habitación, en donde podía un poco observar otras camas con personas durmiendo.

Ese sentimiento incomodo de no saber mucho de su situación la afectaba; el tratar de moverse le hacía sentir algo de dolor. Era fácil saber que se encontraba en un hospital o clínica, aunque no sabía en cual. En sus intentos de moverse, logró sentir una molestia en su brazo: era una aguja conectada a un delgado tubo que llegaba hasta una bolsa.

Mientras perdía esa sensación de pesadez y malestar, sus últimos recuerdos vinieron a su mente: estaba luchando contra un grupo de ninjas, preparada a morir cuando perdió el conocimiento. Luego solo recuerda la silueta de alguien con cabellos alborotados que la cargaba, ese sentimiento de protección, su corazón latiendo, esa conexión que sintió fue tan sorprendente y sin precedentes. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Eran las dudas que pasaban por sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Se sentía un poco repuesta y trató de sentarse en su cama, aunque sus músculos seguían demasiado adormecidos y fue una verdadera proeza hacerlo. Cuando logró sentarse de forma de no sentir ninguna molestia una joven enfermera de cabello marrón y corto llamó su atención — Joven, no se mueva, puede lastimarse —.

— No se preocupe, estoy bien— fueron las primeras palabras que Hinata pudo decir luego, hasta pensó que no podría hablar por como se sentía. — ¿En donde estoy? — Fue su primera duda hacia la chica que palpaba su piel para conocer su estado de Salud.

— Se encuentra en el Hospital de la Ciudad de Mugibatake — fueron las palabras de aquella chica que parecía haber terminado su examen ante las condiciones de la ninja de cabellos oscuros.

Algo en aquella ninja llamó la atención a la joven enfermera quien pasaba la mano frente a la cara de la Kunoichi, la cual se extraño de ese comportamiento. — ¿Le pasa algo a mi cara, o a mis ojos? — fue la duda que presentó ante esos movimientos que podían ser un examen más de aquella chica.

— ¿Puedes ver? — fue la frase de la enfermera, al parecer ese descubrimiento la había emocionado a tal medida que hablaba lo más rápido que podía. — Habíamos pensado que eras ciega, no habíamos visto a alguien con ojos así que pudiese ver —.

Una pequeña sonrisa, que en su condición era lo máximo que podía hacer nació en los labios de Hinata. — Si puedo ver, es una condición de familia, no se preocupe — fue su respuesta amable.

Una vez más la jovial enfermera comenzó a hablar — Los ninjas son sorprendentes. Tu llegaste con tanta sangre en tus ropas que pensábamos que habías sufrido demasiado, pero mírate, ni una sola herida tienes, es como magia. Ustedes deben ser muy resistentes. No he visto muchos ninjas, pero atenderte ha sido muy sorprendente para nosotros. Además, tu compañero ha sido muy molesto —.

Se asustó al escuchar que había estado tan lastimada, pero ya al parecer estaba recuperada de sus heridas. — ¿Cuántos días he estado inconciente? — fue la siguiente pregunta habiendo recuperado su tono de voz habitual.

— Solamente tres días. Eso me sorprende más, que te hayas recuperado tan rápido. — Respondió aquella chica que mostraba una voz jovial y despreocupa.

En ese momento la Kunoichi de ojos blancos tomó en cuenta que había comentado sobre un compañero, sería que aquel personaje que había soñado era real. — Me hablaste de un compañero, me podrías decir si Él fue quien me trajo? — era la duda que la puso nerviosa, acaso aquello que había sentido era hacia alguien real, su corazón latía tan rápido por conocer a aquella persona que la había hecho sentir de una forma tan inexplicable y a la vez especial.

— Kitami-sama nos dijo que llegaste en muy mal estado, traída por un muchacho con un aspecto salvaje y que era demasiado ruidoso. Él estuvo muy preocupado y le causó muchas molestias, que tuvo que decirle que se calmara. Por la descripción, el está todavía aquí, ayer que entré lo ví y en realidad es bastante ruidoso. ¿Quieres que lo llame para que te vea? Lo pondrá de buen humor hacerlo — fue la larga respuesta de aquella joven enfermera mientras hacía la revisión de rutina al paciente a un lado de la cama de Hinata.

Los nervios comenzaron a hacer efecto en ella, se sentía algo emocionada y su corazón empezó a latir. Quería agradecerle por lo que había hecho. Además nunca olvidaría lo que sintió ese día, por lo que él había hecho. Un pensamiento la exaltó, no sabía su condición general y que la viera así era algo que la preocupaba — Antes de verlo, podría tomar un baño, me siento extraña — fue su solicitud con una sonrisa, esperaba que no fuese una molestia y que se le permitiera.

— Claro, quieres verte linda para él. Es bastante atractivo — fue una frase confianzuda de aquella enfermera hacia Hinata, lo que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven Kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba cansado que todas las enfermeras le dijeran que tenía que esperar, que solo podía ver a su compañera por una hora al día, que no podía estar gritando, que no dejaban entrar a Akamaru al hospital. En La Aldea de la Hoja le permitían a Akamaru estar con él mientras se recuperaba de las heridas y en ese hospital habían sido tan estrictos que le llegaba a molestar.<p>

Un pequeño bufido salió de sus labios, estaba muy preocupado por Hinata. Ella había sido demasiado imprudente por salir de esa forma aquél día en sus rastreos. Era verdad que eran el mejor equipo de rastreo en servicio y por esa razón les habían dado la orden de hacer recorridos en solitario, pero que evitaran acercarse a la batalla.

En ese día a Hinata se le había ocurrido ser imprudente y hacer algo tan arriesgado. Al parecer había sido lastimada por un grupo de ninjas rebeldes y había sido llevada al Hospital de esa ciudad. Una nota recibida por su cuartel fue la que le avisó en donde ella se encontraba, demasiado lejos de su radio de acción, pero la preocupación fue lo primero que lo hizo dirigirse a toda velocidad a aquella ciudad. No quería que fuese lastimada otra vez o que algún ninja del grupo terrorista la persiguiera y la asesinara.

Fue una bendición cuando llegó enterarse que ella se encontraba estable, aunque todavía se mantenía inconciente, y luego de dos días, no la dejaban verla. Era en realidad algo demasiado molesto.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Hinata se estaba volviendo cada vez más una kunoichi experta, era tan valiente de haber llegado tan lejos, de dejar tanto atrás por conseguir los objetivos de la misión. Recordó aquel primer día que fueron unidos en el equipo 8 de Kurenai-sensei. Hinata era una niña tan callada y tímida, fue difícil lograr que ella se refiriera a ellos de forma familiar y en confianza, además, Shino no ayudaba mucho, porque hablaba menos que Hinata, y cuando lo hacía, esa forma tan filosófica no apoyaba demasiado.

Pero el pudo reconocer su valor el día de la prueba de Kurenai-sensei para aceptarlos como alumnos. Ante esas horribles imágenes de un genjutsu que les había puesto como reto, aquella donde era perseguido por ninjas enemigos. Eso le mostró su dependencia total hacia Akamaru, lo había engañado al punto de confiar en un falso compañero canino y quedar totalmente acorralado y a punto de rendirse.

Pensó que como estarían sus compañeros, si estarían igual que él, principalmente aquella niña Hyuuga. Pero pudo verla, ella parecía enfrentarse con otro miembro de su propio clan, era una imagen extraña y al parecer estaba totalmente acorralada por los golpes de aquel otro ninja de mayor tamaño, pero una frase salió de sus labios — No me rendiré jamás, aunque sea débil, seguiré mi camino ninja — mientras golpeaba a aquella sombra, hasta el momento que la vio desaparecer.

"Camino ninja", era una frase muy usada en la academia que había escuchado demasiado veces, hasta la había escuchado en el poco habilidoso de Naruto, pero de esa forma jamás le había puesto atención. Y si ella tenía un "camino ninja" el debería empezar a escribir el suyo. Ese día logró salir de aquel Genjutsu de Kurenai mordiéndose un dedo, el olor a su propia sangre le permitió concentrarse, cerró los ojos y fácilmente pudo percibir que alrededor de él no había nada, solamente tres esencias, una muy cerca hasta que lo golpeó en la frente. — Te tardaste Kiba, debes confiar más en tus capacidades antes de escapar — Era la voz de Kurenai-sensei, mientras le sonreían a los tres por haber logrado pasar su prueba.

Desde ese día, supo que pertenecía a una nueva manada, que ellos lo protegerían y el los protegería, que serían ninjas que cumplirían su "Camino Ninja". Y aunque muchas veces Hinata sufría heridas, se atrasaba en los entrenamientos y a veces se entristecía al punto de no poder seguirlos, sus esfuerzos la habían hecho mejorar enormemente. La escuchó muchas veces sus palabras de "no rendirse", de jamás "retroceder a sus palabras" y de "seguir su camino ninja" que quiso proteger el "camino ninja" de ella, porque eso hacen las manadas, protegerse. Sabía de donde venían esas ideas, del molesto de Naruto, pero le agradecía por sus tonterías, porque Hinata había logrado tener confianza en si misma. No podía evitar sentir celos que alguien como el Uzumaki fuera quien la había fortalecido, pero sentía el orgullo en ser aquel que de primera vista conocía los logros de la joven Hyuuga, quien conocía sus tristezas y sus alegrías, que había estado siempre cerca de ella.

Y por eso había llegado a tal velocidad al lugar, porque seguiría protegiendo sus sueños y su camino ninja, la protegería a ella, porque no permitiría que nada le pasara a su Manada, nada le pasaría a ella.

— Chico ninja, su amiga ha despertado, puede verla. Pero no hagas mucho ruido o se molestará Kisaragi-sama —. Fueron las palabras de una joven enfermera hacia él, lo que lo sorprendió y lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó rápidamente de aquellas sillas y corrió a ver a su compañera — Ya era hora, me hacen esperar demasiado — fue la queja soltada por el chico de cabellos marrón mientras pasaba al lado de la enfermera.

— No debes correr en un hospital — le gritó la enfermera, mientras sonreía, viendo como el chico se metía en los pasillos buscando la habitación de Hinata, como le había dicho ella que se llamaba. — Aunque sean ninjas, son tan lindos como se quieren —, fue la frase que soltó la jovial chica mientras regresaba a su trabajo, tenía que arreglar muchos materiales para la rondas que faltaban.

Corrió por ese pasillo que parecía alargarse, sabía en que habitación estaba, pero ya estaba cansado de esperar. Llegó hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, algo más calmado caminó hacia la cama en que se encontraba su compañera, la vio sentada mientras miraba hacía afuera en una ventana que le daba algo de brillo diferente al lugar. — ¿Cómo estás Hinata? ¿Te duele algo todavía? ¿No deberías preocuparnos tanto? — le reclamó mientras la veía, estaba hermosa, aún por los días que estuvo inconciente, pareciera que estuviese igual que todos los días, aunque un brillo especial lograba ver en su cara, en sus mejillas, al parecer estaba sonrojada y algo diferente podía sentir en ella.

Ella lo vio, tenía unos ojos de sorpresa, pero luego le sonrió con ese movimiento especial de sus labios, algo tan especial que nunca había visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdiéndose esa sonrisa? Era una sorpresa para él. La chica de ojos blancos le respondió simplemente — Estoy bien Kiba-kun, discúlpame por haberte preocupado de esta forma —, mientras su sonrojo suave permanecía en su cara y un sentimiento de timidez volvía a afectarla, tal vez algunas cosas cambiarían, tal vez una situación tan trágica como la que había vivido le había dado una señal, y quería volverla a sentir, quería volver a notar ese lazo que supo que aquél día su corazón sintió y no evitaría intentarlo.

* * *

><p>La suave brisa primaveral surcaba los amplios campos, hectáreas completas con una infinidad de hierbas celosas que poco a poco abrían los pétalos de sus delicadas flores recibiendo los necesarios rayos del sol.<p>

En un poco elevado cerro, que permitía mantener vigilada esa extensa área del País de la Hierba, se encontraba unos de los campamentos que servía de cuartel tanto de la armada del Señor Feudal como de los ninjas que formaban parte de aquella batalla, que se había extendido algo más de 9 meses.

Lo extenso del suceso bélico había sido costoso para ambas facciones. Los Terroristas se habían visto en la necesidad de saquear pueblos pequeños para abastecerse, situación que habían logrado seguirle la pista y poder hacer efectivos ataques contra los campamentos enemigos.

Era otro día normal en lo que se había convertido en la casa de Naruto Uzumaki por esos 9 meses, despertaba en aquella casa de campaña improvisada, aunque decorada, con su cama plegable y una pequeña cómoda, que le proporcionaba cierta privacidad para guardar sus objetos personales.

Era otro día que esperarían el movimiento del enemigo. El conflicto había tardado demasiado, la última vez que había estado tanto tiempo lejos de su aldea había sido en su viaje con Ero-sennin, pero eso era distinto, lo aprendido durante aquella travesía hacía sus días entretenidos. Ahora solo le tocaba ser parte de los equipos de ataque, o esperar como esos días, los movimientos erráticos del enemigo.

Se dirigió hacia la cabaña principal, sitio del salón de guerra, o así le llamaban, donde Shikamaru se la pasaba por horas, algunas veces junto con los generales del País de la Hierba mientras planeaban los siguientes movimientos en esta extensa situación bélica.

Se acercó a la entrada de aquella cabaña que era custodiada por dos soldados del Ejercito de la Hierba; el estar mezclado tanto tiempo con ellos le daba una visión diferente de la batalla. Los soldados no manejaban chakra como los ninjas por lo que se valían de su experiencia en el uso de la espada, la lanza y sus armaduras para estar en batalla. Pero también eran personas de mucho espíritu, luchaban por sus familias, por el Señor Feudal, lo que los hacía valiosos compañeros.

Parados firmes, ambos soldados le mostraron su respeto — Buenos días Capitán Uzumaki —. Así lo llamaban ellos, al encontrarse en una batalla tan larga y recibir apoyo del ejercito de la Hierba, se les dio algo que llamaban "rangos de ejercito", al parecer similar a los rangos ninja y la forma en que se reconocía su capacidad de batalla. Así, respecto a su experiencia fue clasificado como capitán.

— Buenos días chicos — fue su jovial saludo con una sonrisa, los soldados eran muy aplicados y mantenían muchas veces su disciplina, pero les había pedido que se relajaran con el, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, más cuando tardó años siendo un gennin en su aldea. — ¿Se encuentra Shikamaru dentro? — fue su siguiente frase para aquel par de soldados.

— El General de Brigada Nara se encuentra dentro — fue la respuesta de Akihito, el más joven de aquellos dos soldados.

— Gracias, nos vemos en la cena, espero que haya ramen otra vez — fue la respuesta del joven rubio, sacándole una sonrisa a ambos soldados.

Caminó por el corto pasillo llegando a la Sala de Guerra, donde podía ver a Shikamaru observando detenidamente aquel enorme mapa del País de la Hierba, parecía como una estatua más buscando si algún punto le decía que el enemigo se encontraba en ese lugar.

Y aunque le molestó en un inicio cuando se enteró que su amigo Nara tenía un rango mayor que el suyo en aquél ejercito, saber la responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros lo hizo querer esforzarse más por terminar aquella batalla.

Los ninjas están acostumbrados a batallas en grupos pequeños o a batallas individuales, donde la debilidad y fuerza de los integrantes se podía manejar sin grandes complicaciones. Pero al Señor Feudal del País de la Hierba ofrecer su ejercito para terminar dicho conflicto, les había hecho vivir el peso de tener mayor número de personas bajo su mando. El había estado otras veces bajo el mando de Shikamaru, y muchas veces se llevaba más por la emoción del momento y una corazonada que por las órdenes.

Pero estas batallas eran diferente, le había tocado dirigir grupo de 100 hombres, dar ordenes, proteger pueblos; todo había sido experiencias nuevas que esperaba terminaran lo más pronto posible, tenía todavía un sueño que perseguir, amigos que ver, historias que contar, ramen que probar y por supuesto, todavía recordaba a Hinata, aquella chica valerosa que no pudo volver a ver desde aquel encuentro hace meses. Solamente noticias sobre que había regresado a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas a seguir siendo tratada de sus heridas fue todo lo que logró ver en comunicados de guerra que se robaba de Shikamaru cada vez que podía, y esa había sido su objetivo ese día, revisar por cualquiera noticia sobre Hinata y sus amigos, además de tratar de animar ese carácter huraño que su amigo Nara tenía cuando pasaba tantas horas frente a ese mapa, revisando reportes y planeando estrategias.

— Hey Shikamaru, si sigues así, se te caerá el cabello y ni te darás cuenta — era un chiste malo que el chico de ojos azules le lanzaba a su amigo, ni el se reiría, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por su compañero. El ser "General de Brigada" como le decían los soldados era demasiado peso para él, tanto como tuvo durante los días de la Quinta Guerra Ninja.

— Es muy temprano para hacer escándalo Naruto — era la respuesta características del ninja de cabello negro cada vez que llegaba el rubio ruidoso a molestarlo. Al parecer la poca actividad de esos días los tenía más emocionado de costumbre. Esperaba que solo fuese eso.

Mientras ojeaba de aquí para allá cualquier papel nuevo que hubiese en aquella gran sala, una solicitud fue hecha por el rubio mientras sonreía, buscando una mayor aceptación por el joven Nara — Ey Shikamaru, quisiera que me dieras un par de días para ir a la aldea; he tenido tantos meses aquí, quisiera comer ramen de Ichiraku, el de aquí no es muy bueno —.

El ninja de cabellos negros solo levantó los ojos en dirección de su inquieto amigo, que seguía moviéndose sospechosamente a través del salón. — Sabes que es difícil que pueda permitirte eso, eres necesario para la batalla. — replicó, mientras cambiaba su posición, sentía que estar tanto tiempo se entumía y al parecer solo Naruto lograba sacarlo de su meditación. Bajó otra vez su mirada para proseguir — sabes que tu le das motivación tanto a los soldados como a los ninjas. Que no estés unos días puede provocar una baja de moral o pensar que nos estamos rindiendo ante el enemigo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la respuesta de Shikamaru ante su solicitud, para el un par de días no era tanto, los ataques de los ninjas terroristas eran pocos en estos momentos, se acercaba el final de aquel conflicto, no entendía si era tan necesario tenerlo en aquel batallón, ya todos habían ido a la aldea tres o cuatro veces, pero a él lo habían mantenido en el área de batalla durante los largos nueve meses de ese conflicto.

Iba a replicar una vez más, ver si lograba que el ninja pelinegro le permitiera hasta por fin regresar a la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas por lo menos unos días, cuando escuchó un escándalo que provenía del exterior de aquél salón improvisado.

Mamoru, el segundo soldado que custodiaba la puerta, entró corriendo mientras anunciaba en voz alta — El Teniente Coronel Lee ha llegado, quiere hablar con usted General de Brigada Nara.

— ¿Cejotas está aquí? claro, dile que pase — fue la respuesta del rubio, ya veía las razones del bullicio que se aproximaba, aunque tenía un rango mayor que el suyo en este ejercito, todos seguíamos siendo como aquellos días en la aldea donde se encontraban para comer y hablar. Recordaba muy graciosamente una historia que le habían contado unos soldados, cuando le dieron sake al "Teniente Coronel Lee" y este casi acaba con un bosque entero.

Shikamaru solamente asintió al soldado dándole a entender que dejara pasar al visitante, mientras este al recibir la orden regresó por la entrada. Al poco rato se escuchó los pasos apresurados del joven de traje verde mientras entraba dando su habitual sonrisa con brillante resplandor mientras decía — Hola Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo los ha tratado la llama de la juventud?

El joven Nara solamente volvió a ponerle interés a su extenso mapa, ya con un escandaloso era demasiado, ahora con otro, no podría poner atención otra vez. El chico rubio corrió hacia Rock Lee para saludarlo de su habitual manera, chocando puños mientras respondía con un tono de preocupación en su voz — ¿Qué haces por aquí Cejotas? Tu escuadrón se encuentra bastante lejos ¿Han tenido problemas?

— Claro que no Naruto-kun, solamente estoy de paso. No ha habido ataques enemigos en mi zona hace un mes y estoy de viaje a la aldea por unos días. — respondió el joven alegre mientras hacía unas flexiones de rodilla como parte de su eterno entrenamiento.

— Que suerte tienes. Shikamaru no me permite salir de aquí, y aunque he tratado de sobornarlo con mucho ramen, no he logrado que me deje ir — dijo con un deje de tristeza el joven rubio, ya sentía con pesar la falta que le hacía su aldea, pero mucho más, el querer entender todo aquello que sintió hace meses con la chica Hyuuga.

Y es que esa mirada de tristeza son las cosas que provocan que Rock Lee actúe aceleradamente. — Shikamaru-kun, que te parece si yo me quedo aquí por Naruto-kun y le permites ir unos días a la aldea, no creo que pueda hacer tanto daño y cualquier problema, yo estaré aquí — fue la propuesta que el ninja de vestuario verde.

El joven Shikamaru alzó los ojos y al instante volvió a bajarlos poniendo atención a otros papeles que encontró. — No creo que funcione, estaríamos pasando a través de muchos problemas con el Ejercito de la Hierba — fue su respuesta.

El chico de cejas pobladas detuvo sus flexiones y levantó su mano para sostener su cabeza en posición pensativa, para luego replicar astutamente — No creo que una persona deba estar lejos de su hogar tanto tiempo, no creo que ningún soldado pueda reclamarle eso a Naruto-kun, además tienen al gran Rock Lee para hacerle frente a cualquier problema — terminando su frase con su dedo pulgar arriba en señal que todo estará bien.

Shikamaru sabía que tratar de convencer a esos dos testarudos persistentes sería imposible, podía volverse una batalla eterna entre respuestas lógicas suyas y propuestas alocadas de ambos, el no tenía el animo de seguir con eso. Suspiró cansadamente, era mejor arriesgarse a lo que sucediera, no estaba bien lo que le estaba haciendo a Naruto, pero hay momentos que hay que ser un ninja más que un amigo, o mejor dicho, ser un amigo que piensa fríamente las situaciones que ocurren. — Está bien Naruto, puedes tomar un par de días para ir a la aldea — fue su rendición ante esos dos ninjas hiperactivos.

— Muchas gracias Shikamaru. Cejotas, te las debo, puedes pedir cualquier cosa cuando quieras — dijo el chico rubio mientras se preparaba a buscar unas cosas para el viaje.

Antes de salir por la puerta del salón, fue llamado por el ninja de vestuario verde — Naruto-kun; recuerda mantener siempre viva la llama de la juventud, aunque sientas que caminas sobre miles de kunais, aunque sientas que algo duele como afilados shuriken, sigue manteniendo el espíritu.

Esta frase llamó la atención de ambos compañeros que se encontraban en el salón, siendo solo el chico rubio quien contestó — Gracias Cejotas, aunque no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste, pero te la debo —.

Con la salida del chico de ojos azules, Shikamaru volvió a alzar su cabeza, había captado el mensaje tras las palabras del ninja de pobladas cejas — Al parecer tienes bastante información, así que entiendes por qué no lo dejaba ir —.

Porque había más razón que la moral y los problemas con el ejercito del País de la Hierba, porque los informes de guerra que le llegaban de todos lados, hasta de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas eran demasiado detallados y porque Naruto era un bocón que le había contado a él y al parecer, a muchos más incluyendo a Rock Lee sobre la preocupación y sentimientos que sentía por la heredera Hyuuga. Esto lo había llevado a quemar aquellos informes que detallaban información no necesaria o adecuada para aquellas incursiones que hacía el chico rubio en su tienda y evitar de cualquier forma que este fuese a la aldea.

— No creo que algo así haga que Naruto-kun pierda el espíritu, el tiene la llama de la juventud dentro de él, podrá recuperarse pronto — fueron las palabras alegres de Rock Lee mientras hacía flexiones de brazos.

— No lo se, Lee. Muchas veces no entiendo a Naruto y su actuar, es demasiado impredecible —. Fue la respuesta final de Shikamaru, mucho tiempo sintió esa fuerza del chico rubio, ese espíritu de seguir adelante, esas palabras que lo hacía seguirlo, porque sabía que podría confiar en él.

Habrá sido alguien frío con su amigo, pero quería evitar que algo así bajara la moral del chico de ojos azules, recordaba que por la vida que había tenido el rubio tomaba ciertas situaciones de manera muy profunda, lo había visto varias veces: En la promesa hacia Sakura de traer a Sasuke en su primera misión como líder, en la muerte de Jiraiya-sama; y le preocupaba lo podría causar esta nueva situación hacia su amigo.

Pero esto ya no estaba en su control, esperaba que se recuperara como siempre, mientras seguía revisando los nuevos reportes que habían llegado, con el sonido del conteo de Rock Lee mientras seguía entrenando en aquel Salón de Guerra.

**Continuará…**


End file.
